wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cupcake Zombie
Hello my fine friends, I am sad to announce my travels on this wiki is officially over.I have had two or three years at this place and that is good enough for me.This doesn't mean that I won't check around this place every once and a while.If you send me a message on here I might not reply back it might be just because I have not visited this wiki in a very long time. Stay safe everybody!!! Holly xxx Eve Wanna chat? [[User:Sweet Eve|'sins are']] [[User talk:Sweet Eve|'magic']].'' http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141129215542/wreckiteve105/images/a/a6/Flamesinsignature.png 23:41, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Sure! '(makes up random sig) Hol.' Are you coming back to the chat? i'm about to do the join.me thing 00:23, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Wanna chat? Aly Maybe. Lemme see if I can [[User:Ami670|'Tom']][[User talk:Ami670|'tord']] 5ever 21:17, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Cubey You wanted to ask me something ? Yes you can , what's up ? Sugarrushfan2 (talk) 20:47, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Sweets Sugar Cubes ! Of course it's ok, I've pretty much stop making them so , yeah , it's fine to me.21:24, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Sweet Sugar Cubes ! Pika Chat crashed... you coming back? Hey! I saw you posted a comment on The Curse of Raspblue Manor a few minutes ago,,,If you're still here, wanna chat? [[User:Pikabear900|'The Almighty Pikachu']] 11:41, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Hollyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!! Wanna come to chat? [[User:Pikabear900|'The Almighty Pikachu']] 11:57, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Lenneh Cherry Richard Only if is a good idea (probably not), you should create a ''cold character (or something related with ice) for the bargain 8bit 21:52, December 7, 2014 (UTC) For you :3 8bit 06:38, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Here's Nadia Creambelle for you =3, hope you like it ;) 8bit 06:24, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Other Hey Holly, when will we battle? Geeks are not Nerds 02:51, December 7, 2014 (UTC)Geeks are not Nerds Holly, can I put Isabelle in LDR and put Queen Creepy in her page? Geeks are not Nerds Cbismarck I can already adopt the clown? Sunny The kernel is STILL continuing to steal art. Please help! (This is a request) Can you do a poster for my new game Water Speeders? I haven't created a page for it but it's about when racers slide on water and race by that way. I know it sounds weird... --Sunnycandy99 (talk) 12:22, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi Holly! Umm...Do you mind me creating two OCs that's Angelica Creamcakes and Aaron Creamcakes's brother and sister? Their names are Michael Creamcakes and Rona Creamcakes. I thought of them a long time ago so yes...I was asking so I can make them live! Sorry, but I have a LOT of things to ask you! Can two of my OCs Juicelle and Melty be in the next fanfiction you're making? Thanks. --Have a Great Day! (talk) 08:45, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Oops! Sorry! --Have a Great Day! (talk) 09:03, June 13, 2015 (UTC) I did a few more recolor gifts for you :3 --Sunnycandy99 (talk) 12:33, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Another Message from Sunny Can Melissa be in my fanfic? Jennifer (Sugar sweet and spice) Well, if she's here now, I guess Sunny wouldn't want her pages deleted. --Sugar Sweet and Spice (talk) 18:02, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Astro What's up? Did you happen to see the Oscars? Astrofan1 (talk) 14:00, February 23, 2015 (UTC) The Oscars ( The movie awards)? Astrofan1 (talk) 02:20, February 25, 2015 (UTC) They were good, Big Hero 6 won a Oscar Astrofan1 (talk) 19:12, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey Holly, This is Astro saying, I don't think I can keep the job of being a chat moderator. I wish to resign from my position because I am busy with other things. I apologize if I haven't done a decent job, but thanks for believing I could do this role. I will still visit the wiki from time to time Astrofan1 (talk) 00:23, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Wait a moment Holly, when I said I was resigning from my position, I didn't mean I would be gone forever. I'll stop by from time to time, try to reach the chat. See what's up. Astrofan1 (talk) 00:51, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Sure, maybe right now I'm a little busy, but I might come to the role later on, when I'm not as busy. Spread this to Eve. Astrofan1 (talk) 04:27, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Holly, long time no see. How's life treating you? Astrofan1 (talk) 05:34, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Help My feelings are a little hurt, because of how Eve replied to me. I'm cool with what she said. It's just how she said it. I'm also feel like I'm ignored by everyone. Frozen wreck-it ralph (talk) 20:40, March 1, 2015 (UTC)frozen wreck-it ralph or Jack Frost Dude Hello Holly Hello Holly, wanna chat with me? Esquilo30 (talk) 14:44, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Hi Holly, wanna chat? Happy birthday for me! Hi Holly, today is my B-day! Esquilo30 (talk) 11:19, May 22, 2015 (UTC) My Character My coming character Prince Caramello i can make him have a crush on Genie same if he's a villain. Solonor1987 Invitation Hi Holly. I want to invite you to chat. xXVanillaberryXx Hi Holly! I still remember names heh... O~O Umm, I just found out you're an administrator now? Yeah, that's pretty much what I have to say... Just a hi :3 This is Adorable Butterscotch, I don't know if you remember me... from last year >~< XXVanillaberryXx (talk) 16:32, June 14, 2015 (UTC)xXVanillaberryXx Hey Hey Holly. Wanna chat? Esquilo30 (talk) 14:39, June 28, 2015 (UTC) HOLLY! Hiya Holly! Sunny here! Ya gotta help me! LOADS of art is stolen here! and just...you'll see :DD. Thanks! --Have a Great Day! (talk) 16:33, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Vanilla Fan (Sunny) Hi Holly! Sorry again but I am having problems! The Kernel accused me, Just because my OC Harrison had the same last name as his/her OC Haley. I asked if he/she could change the last name, and he did. But he posted ' Haley was created by December, 27th and Harrison was created by January, 2nd so i think you stealed her last name. '. I explained HARRISON was made on JUNE 13, 2013 and his PAGE was made on January 2, 2015. Do you think I'm done here? --Have a Great Day! (talk) 11:15, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Sup? I was a little bored when I just joined but now I got crazy ideas cooking up! Black Silver (talk) 16:18, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I'm Mesha4200, wanna chat?